This invention relates to a shutter control device for an automatic focusing camera, more particularly to a shutter control device wherein an actuating member controlling a shutter blade control member is adapted so as to actuate the photographic lens system or the focusing member in the initial stage of its operation.
In the conventional device, there are provided a charging member for charging the photographic lens system or the focusing member and a combination of an electromagnet and an actuating member for actuating a shutter blade control member to operate the shutter blade. The charging member, retained together with the actuating member by an electromagnet, is allowed to move in a body with the actuating member which starts the sliding movement when the shutter button is depressed, then when the electromagnet is demagnetized by a signal given by the focus detection module, the retention by the charging member is cancelled so that the photographic lens system or the focusing member is stopped to fix the photographic lens at the focus position, then the shutter blade control member is actuated according to the successive movement of the actuating member. Consequently, the construction of the device is complicated requiring the charging member for charging the photographic lens system or the focusing member, the actuating member for controlling the shutter blade control member and parts for interlocking said members, therefore, the conventional device is disadvantageous with respect to its size and manufacturing cost.